


if you were sin I'd be your mercy (you got me stuck to you)

by meretricula



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meretricula/pseuds/meretricula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rafa congratulates Thiago on his very excellent summer campaign.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you were sin I'd be your mercy (you got me stuck to you)

**Author's Note:**

> written for [this prompt](http://footballkink2.livejournal.com/2971.html?thread=520859#t520859) at [](http://footballkink2.livejournal.com/profile)[**footballkink2**](http://footballkink2.livejournal.com/). ilu [](http://ibuyu.livejournal.com/profile)[**ibuyu**](http://ibuyu.livejournal.com/)!

Thiago opened his eyes without knowing why, and for a moment he was seized by total blind panic - he didn't know where he was or why he was there or who the hell was leaning over him - before he finished waking up and relaxed. He was on vacation with his family in Ibiza, that was why he didn't recognize the room, and of course it was Rafa standing next to his bed.

"Hey," he whispered. Their parents were in the next room, and god only knew what time it was; he didn't want to wake them up. "When did you get back?"

Rafa hadn't come to meet them at the airport, and he hadn't been at the hotel when Thiago and their dad got there, either. Mom said he'd taken their younger sibs to the beach, but they came back for dinner without him; Alejandra said Rafa was staying out with his friends. He hadn't even texted. Thiago tried to smile, but he wasn't really feeling it, and the painkillers he'd taken at dinner were wearing off. His face hurt.

"Just now," Rafa said, equally quiet. He pulled off his t-shirt and threw it in the corner, then kicked off his flip-flops and sent them in the same direction. Thiago watched and waited, but Rafa just turned back to him, just as silent and expectant.

"So where were you?" he asked eventually. He was trying desperately to sound casual and not jealous, but he wasn't sure how well he was succeeding.

Rafa shrugged. "You know, around," he said vaguely. Before Thiago could follow up on that unenlightening response, Rafa settled beside him on the bed and brushed his fingertips, feather-light, across Thiago's nose and cheeks. "You're all swollen," he remarked. "Does it hurt?"

"A little," Thiago lied. As gentle as Rafa was being, it hurt a _lot_. "The doctor gave me some pills. He said it won't get too bad so long as I don't, you know, walk into doors. Or talk too much."

"Then I guess you better shut up," Rafa said. He leaned in and then hesitated, his face barely an inch away from Thiago's. Thiago held perfectly still and waited, and finally Rafa moved the last inch and pressed a careful kiss to the corner of his mouth. It felt like there was something strange between them even then, something that a European championship and a ninety-million buyout clause should never have put there. Thiago couldn't remember ever being afraid of Rafa, not once in his life, but he was scared of what would happen if he kissed back, and even more of what would happen if he didn't. It felt worse than strange; it felt completely new.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Rafa drew back and looked at Thiago, frowning. Thiago didn't know what he was looking for, but he must have found it, because he grinned suddenly and slipped his hands up under Thiago's t-shirt. "Don't worry about your nose," he said, mock-serious. "You will always be beautiful to me. And I don't mind letting you owe me one."

Thiago was going to ask what he meant - it was so wrong not to know what Rafa was trying to say before he said it - but Rafa pushed his shirt up to his armpits and started kissing his way down the exposed skin, and Thiago figured it out on his own. "Rafa!" he hissed. "Rafa, don't, mom and dad - "

Rafa stopped and smiled at him. That - that was Thiago's Rafa, and Thiago had never successfully told him no in a lifetime of trying, and they both knew it. "You're not supposed to be talking," he said, barely breathing the words into Thiago's skin. "So shut up and let me do this for you. I wanted to do this so bad, you don't even - I couldn't stand to see you with everybody around, I wanted - I want - " He straddled Thiago's thighs and pressed him slowly back to the bed. "You were amazing, so fucking amazing, I watched every minute and I was so proud that you're my brother, you're _mine_ …" Thiago tried to say something, but Rafa slapped a hand over his mouth. He was grateful a few moments later, when Rafa caught his nipple between his teeth and pulled hard enough to startle a squeak out of him. "Shh," Rafa said. He licked the sting away, more teasing than apologetic.

"Mmph!" Thiago tried again. Rafa looked up, realized what the problem was, and adjusted his hand so he wasn't touching Thiago's nose.

"Sorry," he whispered. "But you've got to be quiet, okay? I'll be careful." Thiago nodded, and Rafa took his hand away entirely. It took less than a minute of him nuzzling at Thiago's stomach while he dealt with his boxers before Thiago had to replace it with his own. Then Rafa took the head of his cock into his mouth, and Thiago sank his teeth into his palm.

It had been such a long time since they'd done this. It had been such a long time since they'd even _seen_ each other, since Thiago had gotten off to anything but his own hand and once, when he couldn't stand missing him anymore, Rafa's voice on the phone. Thiago missed their apartment, their bed, where he could make as much noise as he wanted and not worry that his roommate was going to walk in or their parents were going to hear.

He bit down harder on the hand in his mouth and put his other one on Rafa's head, even though he didn't have enough hair to tangle fingers in. He wasn't trying to ask for anything - he just wanted to touch Rafa, that was all - but Rafa thought he was and took him deeper, swallowed until Thiago's hips jerked up and choked him and he had to come up for air.

"Sorry, sorry," Thiago said, barely audible. He petted Rafa's hair while he caught his breath, and then he kept on doing it, almost mindlessly, as Rafa bent over him again, pinned his hips down and sucked him to a brutal orgasm. It would have been embarrassing with anyone else, how fast he made Thiago come, but it was Rafa; he knew Thiago's body better than Thiago did.

He crawled back up to lie next to Thiago afterward. Thiago could feel his cock pressing against his thigh, hard and insistent; he reached over to return the favor, but Rafa just batted his hands away. "I waited for you this long," Rafa said into the skin above his heart. "I can wait till your face isn't all bandaged up."

"I thought I was still beautiful," Thiago teased. "What, septum surgery doesn't get you hot?"

Rafa craned his neck back to look at him. "Let me clarify: this was me saying congratulations and welcome home. It was not real sex. I have jerked myself off plenty this summer already, and I'm holding out till you can breathe through your nose again, because I want a goddamn blowjob. Which is the least you owe me at this point, let me tell you."

"This was all a cunning plan to get me in your debt, wasn't it. I see how it is."

"You're onto me," Rafa yawned. "I'm collecting interest, too. When we get home I want to get fucked. Slow. An hour, minimum."

"If you insist..." Thiago lay quietly for a moment, adjusting to the weight of Rafa's head on his chest and the paradoxical lightness that accompanied it. Finally he said, still too stupidly post-orgasmic to be anything but honest, "I missed you."

"Really? I couldn't tell, from the way you texted me twenty times a day," Rafa retorted. He flung his far arm over Thiago and heaved the rest of his body along behind it, flopping halfway across his chest. Once he was settled he added softly, "I missed you too."

Thiago traced as much of Rafa's tattoo as he could reach, running his fingertips over the outlines of their fat toddler faces while he tried to think of something to say. All he could come up with was, "Good."

"Champion of Europe and a first-team contract," Rafa said through another yawn. "Soon you're going to be too far ahead of me to even notice when I'm not there."

Thiago kissed the top of his head. "So you'll just have to hurry up and catch me."

Rafa didn't answer, and after a moment Thiago peered down at him; he was already asleep. "Sleep tight, _cariño_ ," Thiago whispered. He pulled up the sheet over them both, switched off the bedside lamp, and shut his eyes. For the first time in a long time, he thought he wouldn't have any trouble getting to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> the incest is fictional. Thiago winning the U-21 Euro with Spain, the 90-million buyout clause, septum surgery and family vacation in Ibiza are all fact.   
> 


End file.
